villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miyabi Kannazuki
Miyabi Kannazuki is a major antagonist in the manga and anime series, Freezing. She is a third-year student at West Genetics and the main antagonist of the Introductory Arc, a minor character in the 10th Clash Arc and a supporting character in the 12th Clash Arc. In the spin-offs, she is a major character in Volume 3 of Freezing: Pair Love Stories, a supporting character in Freezing: First Chronicles, and the main antagonist of the 28th Clash Arc in Freezing: Zero. She was voiced by in the Japanese dubbed version and in the English dubbed version of the anime. Biography Early life Little is known about Miyabi's background. She was ranked fifteenth in her class and was described as a seductress who desires to have the youngest and most handsome Limiters at West Genetics. She has managed to seduce three Limiters under her service. She is also known as The Limiter Glutton for seducing Limiters and taking back her Stigmatas when she's tired of them. ''Freezing: Pair Love Stories'' Miyabi wakes up from a nightmare, seeing the death of her first love, Hyuuga and goes for a walk to clear her head. While strolling into the gardens on campus, she encounters Takase Souichi, a freshman Limiter, who reminds her of Hyuuga. As the two talked, she discovers that Souichi shares her Hyuuga's love of gardening. They began to meet regularly in the gardens, becoming fond of each other. Miyabi started to bring lunches to Souichi and shown to genuinely care for him. But her Limiters became annoyed at Souichi and admit that she does seem to have a great deal of making her happy than before. The Limiters discover that Souichi has a partner and happens to be his fiance. The duo informs Miyabi about this and confronts the pair. The seductress demanded Souichi to become her Limiter, causing her to have a fight with his partner. However, Miyabi stops the fight and lets the couple leave unharmed. She later cuts her hair short and accompanies her Limiters to lunch. ''Freezing: First Chronicles'' Miyabi is seen finishing in third place in the 2063 West Genetics Spring Carnival, with 710 points, surprising both Elizabeth Mably and Arnett McMillan seeing how much Miyabi has improved. But is later shown that her opponents had already past her, laying on the ground, defeated. ''Freezing: Zero'' 28th Clash Arc Miyabi and her Limiters are seen escorted her and asked would she like to eat for lunch. Miyabi is later seen on the roof trying to seduce a Limiter to become her partner, even though she already had a Baptism with two other Limiters. Having a privilege to have many Stigmata, Ingrid Bernstein watches this in disgust. It was revealed to have five Stigmata and given permission by the academy to have multiple Limiters as part of an unknown experiment. Miyabi skips class and sees Ingrid training for the next Carnival, who also wanted to see Miyabi's supposed strength. Miyabi sets the simulation to the fifth level as the highest speed and summoning holograms and began to attack her, but dodges them all with little effort, surprising Ingrid. Miyabi tells Ingrid that she spent thirty seconds to evade and gain a lot of points. She then summons her Type-SSS Homing Dagger and threw two levitating knives through the skulls of the holograms in just mere seconds. After clearing the simulation with a perfect score, Ingrid admits and grits her teeth as the latter taunts and insults her. ''Freezing'' Introductory Arc Miyabi is first seen spying in Kazuya, who she wants to be part of her "collection". Once she demanded, he refuses which leads her and Satellizer to a fight. After the fight, she and her Limiters sexually harassed and humiliated Satellizer, which caused Kazuya to achieve his powerful Freezing ability to paralyze the harassers, enabling Satellizer to brutally attack them. Satellizer takes her blade and stabs Miyabi in the chest and twists it. Kazuya stops her and Miyabi survives from her, using her Pandora regeneration ability. Their fight will later lead to a conflict between Satellizer and the other third-years. 10th Nova Clash Miyabi is later seen guarding the stationed at the gate from the invading Nova-fied Pandoras, but was easily defeated by the enemy in the process. 12th Nova Clash In the Pandora-Valkyrie joint exercise, Miyabi was chosen as the leader of West Genetics Third Platoon. After seeing the Type-S was fire, she didn't know it was possible for the machine to be so fatal, but was more concerned about the damage it would have done to her skin. When the replicate began to resonate, she watched the platoon become overwhelmed. She asked one of her teammates, Charlotte, what was wrong with her, the girl only responds 'it was coming', causing the leader to look behind her and see a humanoid shape beginning to form into a black mist beyond. Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Protagonists Category:Insecure Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Psychotic Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Greedy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious